Fissure-growing surrounding rocks, soft surrounding rocks and water-seeping surrounding rocks are often encountered in mines, tunnels and underground projects. These surrounding rocks may include weak interlayers, mudstone interlayers, various structural surfaces and various composite structures. The soft surrounding rocks with a mudstone interlayer may be prone to swelling and weathering. Further, as affected by both water and dynamic pressures, mudstones may easily become muddy when touching water. Other accompanying phenomenon may include water seeping, damping and softened mass, floor heaves in a roadway, etc. When a floor anchoring method is used to support these types of surrounding rocks, it is difficult to install rock bolts and form an effective anchoring force. Further, after the supporting measures are implemented, bottom heaves and fissured floor in the roadway may still occur when there is seeping water, which affects roadway usage and production safety.
Thus, there is a need to provide a fissured substrata water pumping apparatus and method to discharge water under roadway floor, and thus preventing water accumulation at the bottom plate which may soften the surrounding rocks, and preventing and reducing floor heaves.
The disclosed method and system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.